


Enforced Relaxation

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan takes being the coordinator very seriously, especially when it comes to Nyssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enforced Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 140  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 19

"Busy?" Tegan asks.

Nyssa barely looks up from the experiment she's been working on. This, Tegan decides, will never do. She wraps her arms around the other woman from behind. "You need to take a break. Relax for a few hours."

"Later."

"That's what I was going to say about your experiment. You'll be more efficient if you come to it fresh."

Nyssa scowled over her shoulder. "You may be the coordinator, but -- "

Tegan insinuates her fingers beneath Nyssa's waistband, and nudges her trousers lower. She traces circles down Nyssa's belly, until the other woman gasps, "All right, you win!"


End file.
